Undenied Revenge
by A pissed off female
Summary: Veronica de Clawz, a fifteen year old cat is separated from her world when war comes. When escaping, she crash lands on Mobius. Gaining new friends and reuniting with old allies, she attempts to avenge the death of her parents and her people. Will she succeed? or will she too suffer death?
1. Crash landing

Hey my name is Veronica de Clawz and I'm a cat from planet Mobius. I have a story to tell you all. It begins like this...

* * *

I had just crash landed on Mobius due to an escape route. My home had just been destroyed ans I was the only survivor. I jumped out of the teleporter to survey my surroundings when...

"Hey is anyone out there?"

Male. It was a male voice. I never came here, so I didn't know if it was an enemy or a friend. For safety I jumped up and perched myself onto a sturdy tree branch.

There was more than one of them. All male.

A black and red streaked hedgehog, a purple cat, an orange kitsune, a blue hedgehog, a silver hedgehog, and a red echidna.

I shouted, "Who goes there?"

All of them turned to find the sound of my voice. However since leaves hid me, it was in vain.

"Uh, hey. Where are you?" The blue one asked.

"Answer me."

The black and red one answered for them. "I'm Shadow the hedgehog, this is Big the cat, Tails the fox, Sonic the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, and Knuckles the echidna. Now who and WHERE are you?"

"I need not answer you, Shadow the hedgehog."

The next thing I knew, Knuckles was climbing the tree.

I jumped down, and ran from them, but Shadow caught my arm.

Well if it's a fight they want...

I flipped backwards and kicked him in the stomach, making him lurch. Next I slammed my elbow into Sonic's head, knocking him out.

One down, five to go.

Then more of them came.

A white bat, a pink hedgehog, a spotted rabbit, and a lavender cat.

With all of them joined, I was trapped... I just wanted to go home!

I tried to jump outta the way, but they didn't fall for it, instead, the pink and lavender ones successfully roped my legs in midair. This was repeated only to my arms.

"Get away!"

I was tied to a tree, incapable to escape.

"Now...how about those answers?" Shadow said, kneeling down in front of me.

I spit in his face.

"I will get out of these cursed ropes! I will!"

"Listen hun, " the bat said. "I dunno what is going on, but I don't like it. So give us answers and save us some time."

"Let. me. GO."

"ANSWER. US"

I was about to retort something when a sound I knew too well occurred...

"Look who it is? Little kitty cat..."


	2. All alone

"Serena, what a surprise." I spat out.

"Yes it is, isn't it veronica? Well, since you're awfully busy, I'll be seeing you. Ta ta!"

"You want to know about me? fine," I said angrily after she left. "My name is Veronica de Clawz. I'm fifteen years old,from the planet, Gershion. I teleported here become im the only survivor after the war which i am NOT going to talk about. I learned to fight from my brother and sister, Lela and Bernard. I have no means of staying with the monsters such as yourself, if that's your worrying."

"Hey!" the pink one yelled.

"Will you let me go now?"

"No" Said shadow.

the next thing i knew, i was in a laboratory.

"Hi, my name's tails. Veronica, yeah?"

"..."

"So I have a bunch of questions for you-"

"Shut the fuck up."

""W-what?"

"You heard me. Let me go NOW."

"I WAS but not now."

"Have it your way."

I was able to used my powers to undo my bindings and stand up.

"H-how..."

"..."

I jumped out of a window and ran away. I had to get to...

I stopped.

to what? I have no home, no one to contact...I have nothing.

Tears begin to fall one by one down my face and into my fur. I begin to run into a forest... the same one from before. I climb into a tree as it begins to rain. I curl into a ball to weep and sob for hours to come.

_Mommy..._

_Daddy..._

_sister and brother..._

_friends and family..._

I'm all alone.

After awhile, i notice someone calling my name. its... Knuckles.

He notices my figure in a tree and jumps next to me,ready for battle.

Instead i run away from him... i want to be alone.

"Wait a minute! Veronica! Wait!"

I run to a cave next. Maybe he'll leave me alone now...

no such luck...

When he comes in,he's smart enough to block the entrance with a boulder. He slowly makes his way to me, cautiously.

"Hey... are you ok?"

"What does it look like to you? My home is destroyed. My family and loved ones are DEAD. I don't know where I am or anything about where I am. I'm lost and confused..."

"Hey, hey its ok-"

"NO! NO ITS NOT OK!"

I ran to the boulder and heaved it open. I just wished I could have said goodbye. I ran all the way to a lake. But this was no ordinary lake. It was fueled with magic which I could train with.

I conducted enough magic to create a portal for my staff to get through. It was an oak staff with a tigers claw at the top. It was my birthright.

I pointed it at a tree stump and imagined the image of the one who took my parents. My anger transferred into energy and immediately fire erupted from the claw and destroyed the tree. But the fire was still raging. If I didn't stop it soon there would be a forest fire.

I thought about my good friend Emily, who helped me all the time and began to calm down enough for the energy in my staff to turn into calm and used it to shoot jets of water at the stump.

The fire evaporated finally.

I saw the water in the lake and thought of Serena, the bitch. My calmness turned into cold rage and my staff shot out ice shards at the lake.

Lightning erupted from my claws.

Wind ruffled through my aura.

Earthquakes rumbled underneath me.

I levitated boulders.

After all of this, i collapsed onto the grass beneath me and looked up at the stars thinking of my lost ones.

I began to sing the song of nature.

_Under the icy lake, there will be water._

_Covering the grass is snow._

_Inside every storm cloud is just a puff of air._

_The birds are chirping, the squirrels are scurrying all around._

_The bunnies are hopping' and the deers are leaping._

_Everywhere I go._

_Can you feel Mother Nature's soul?_

_Flowers be blooming._

_Sun be shining._

_Wind be blowing._

_All around I see._

As I stopped, I heard clapping and turned to see everyone...

Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Cosmo, Shade, Jet, Wave, Big, Sonic, SHadow, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Mighty, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Mighty, Sonia, Manic... everyone.

Were they are watching me as I sing?

"You have an awesome voice, hun. " I heard Rouge complement.

"Yeah, you should join our band!" Cream yelled out.

"Totally; We have two genders for each musical instrument. Amy and Sonic play flute, Tails and Cosmo play guitar, Cream and Big play violin, Espio and Shade play drums and Knuckles sings. But a girl is needed to sing with him."

"I-i..."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel something..." and I did...

Only one person could be that powerful... but that's impossible...

A soft voice took my attention and it did not belong to anyone on Möbius, "Veronica?"


	3. Back from the dead? Not so much

I slowly turn around and see the impossible...

"Guys?"

It was my friend Emily, my siblings and a couple other friends... from HOME.

"Oh my stars, it's really you, Veronica." Emily said softly.

Before I get too ahead of myself, I'll tell you about them.

Emily, that loveable gal, is a WereSkunk. Half werewolf, half skunk. Sher wears the same outfit everyday: A white tank and a bright blue sweater with a brown skirt. Her green eyes shine like emeralds.

My brother Bernard is actually a lion. He has amber eyes and loves his hiking boots, which he was wearing of course.

My sister, Lela, is a lioness. She also has Amber eyes and wears black sunglasses and a motorcycle helmet.

Then came Tara, Cindy, Wesley, Nicole and Benjamin.

Tara and Cindy were twin tigers. They have the power to read minds when together. The only way to tell them apart is their clothing; Tara wears an orange shirt with a black T and Cindy wears a black shirt with an orange C.

Wesley was a snowy leopard and was a total sweetheart. He had brown glasses that helped him see better.

Nicole was a panther and was a sneaky one, too. Never turn your back on her or piss her off, unless you want to be dead.

Finally came Benjamin. He was a cheetah and a damn fast one too.

"How-how are ..."

"It's a long story, girlie." Tara's silky voice chimed

my companions from mobius stepped forward ready to attack, just as my friends from home did.

i noticed this and yelled "STOP!"

Everyone backed away and nodded, understanding.

"Everyone these are my friends; Tara and Cindy Whiskers, Wesley Snowe, Nicole Fangs, Benjamin Spot, and Emily Scent. And these are my siblings Lela and Bernard."

"Guys, these are my... new companions? ANyway meet, Amy the hedgehog, Cosmo the Seedrian, Charmy the bee, Vector the crocodile, Cream the rabbit, Espio the chameleon, Sonic the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Tails the kitsune, shade the echidna, Rouge the bat, Jet the hawk, Wave the swallow, and Storm the albatross.

"Nice to meet you." said cream

"Same here" said Emily

Then I noticed Knuckles and Wesley glaring at one another. I didn't think much of it.

I began to sway and my head hurt. something wasn't right...

I was being lifted into the air... in a cage!

"Eggman!" I heard Sonic yell.

"Hahaha if you want her come and bring me what you know i want!"

"Get me outta here! Guys, code red! I repeat code red! Plan #887419987352!"

Immediately they sprung into action. Tara and Cindy connected tails and Nicole and Benjamin began to shoot their nebulizer guns at the cage. Using the twin tigers tails as a trampoline, Wesley latched onto the bars of the cage. "It'll be ok" he said soothingly.

He began to freeze the bars and yanked them apart, freeing me. I quickly grabbed his hand and we jumped off the machine. I hate heights.

Luckily I landed on my feet, as usual.

"Where's Emily?" then I looked up and grinned

She was unleashing her stench into the pilot room, blinding the old man and jumping out. Then I saw she had a jetpack to use and before long she was on the ground.

"Wow." said Cream.

I shakily stood up and realized i was still holding Wesley's hand. I murmured a sorry and let go.

Knuckles raced to me and grabbed me by the waist lifting me up and twirling me into the air "You're ok!"

I laughed and laughed before telling him to put me down.

"Come on, I think I better get to sleep. Its been a long day." I yawned loudly.

"Hey veronica, you can bunk with me," said Knuckles.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Umm.. ok."

He took my hand and quickly led me to a cottage. When we reached the door, he turned to me with a devilish grin and as I was about to speak, he hoisted me into his arms bridal style. I'm kicking and screaming, but laughing.

He opened the door, me still in his arms, and made his way to a twin bed, which I was thrown on.

I was then asleep in minutes.


	4. Mourning

_Blood blood everywhere...no where to go, nowhere to hide... _

_Mommy's dead corpse... daddy's mutilated body... _

_Darkness, Blackness..._

_"This is all your fault!" Emily screams at me_

_"No...no it isn't!" _

_"Because of you, everyone is dead... you are the devil in disguise!"_

_"No im not!"_

_"Witch!" "Murderer!" "CORRUPTED!" _

_"Stop...STOP...STOP!"_

_"Veronica..."_

_"No..."_

_"Veronica!"_

_"Help me..."_

_"VERONICA! WAKE UP!"_

* * *

I woke up with chills and tears running down my face. I feel pressure around my waist and look to see that Knuckles is wrapping his arm around my body.

Knuckles is looking at me, concerned.

"I'm fine." I answer the unasked question.

"No you're not. you were having a night terror for Chaos's sake!"

"I said i'm fine ok!"

"Ok."

I untangled myself from him and walked outside. I needed to see someone.


	5. Shadow's advice

I knocked on the house of Shadow. I was informed that he too had lost a loved one before. maybe he would understand.

"Coming!"

I waited impatiently for the ultimate life form to open the door. When he did, the surprise on his face was clear to see.

"Veronica?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing at my house at... four in the morning, exactly?"

"I need your guidance."

"About what?"

"maria?"

he immediately understood. "Come in."

* * *

"How did you cope with her death?"

"It...was hard. But i found someone who meant just as much to me as she did. and then he filled the void."

"He?"

"I'm bisexual."

"Awkward."

he laughed so loud the house shook with it.

"Yeah. But someone is already in love with you... more than one actually."

"Say what now?"

"I forget you're a teenager with how mature you are. But yeah. first Knuckles."

"I repeat, 'say what now'"

"Then Wesley, Big and tails."

"I-i-i-i-"

"I know i know, its... odd."

Then i heard it. Big.

"Helllllllllo! Is Veronica inside!"

"I will go get that." i said confusedly.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

"Hello big, i heard you were looking for me."

"Yah! please come outside!"

"Sure."

"Will you walk with me please?"

"Sure thing, buddy."

We walk across the field and laugh as sonic and tails fail to play basketball. BY the time we reach Knuckles house, Big clears his throat.

"Umm Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

He took a gulp of air and... kissed me.

He broke away after a good minute or two, huffing but smiling. "See you tomorrow!"

He ran home after that leaving me confused.

I was about to go inside when i heard something.

Serena.


	6. You want a fight, bitch?

I turned around to see the bitch. She has a knife in her mouth and her claws extended.

"Hello, Kitty Kat. Come out to play?"

"Hello, Puppy chow. Going to fetch a bone?"

She smirked with a threw a knife at me,accidentally- or not so accidentally- drawing blood.

I drew my staff. She unsheathed her knives.

"I heard you learned some new tricks, furr ball."

"Maybe, maybe not. So what, Fido?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the dog. The claw uncurled and ice began to form. I quickly shot out ice at my nemesis just as she threw knives.

But as i heard a thud i knew someone got in the line of fire. i opened my eyes and screamed.

It was Big.

I looked up to see the bitch had left the crime scene. I didnt care about her; poor Big...

Big was breathing and fumbling for me. i put out my hand and yelped as he set it on his wound. Slowly his wound began to close and beforre long, it was completely healed.

I looked into his eyes and saw the wonderful, caring, funny, sweet person no one saaw him as.

He began to lean upwards and kissed me.

"What the Hell?"


	7. Returning to Gershion

I shot up, looking at the source and seeing Knuckles, angry and furious.

"Big, go home." his voice had a calm fury in it.

"Duh, ok Mr. Knuckles." He got up and lumbered to his home.

I looked at Knuckles and saw him about to lose it. Before i had a chance to open my mouth, he began his fury.

"What the hell, Veronica? I try to sleep, you have a night terror but when you wake up, you brush it off and leave. Then youre gone for the whhole rest of the day not telling me where or who you have gone to and with. Finally you ome home, battling the greatest creature ever, hurt Big, then the two of you make out?"

"The greatest thing ever? She's a lunatic, Knuckles! She has been trying to kill me ever since i was born!"

"Youre a terrible liar."

"You just crossed the line. I'm the cat warrior princess. Im the survivor of my home planet. Im a hunter. I am NOT a liar."

"So you say."

"You know what? I dont need you. I survived without you before. I can do it again." I turned on my so-called friend and stalked away.

"Veronica? Wait!"

I walkedd faster. How dare he?!

I quickly ran into the forest and saw a crystal, it said: FOR VERONICA de CLAWZ. PLEASE OPEN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

I walked over to it and undid the bow that held it and was envisioned in a blinding light. I saw my mom and dad being killed, my friends being imprisioned.A little cat being shot in the head.

I pulled away but it didnt stop there.

It showed me my new friends

**Sonic the hedgehog- friend**

**Amy Rose- friend**

**Shadow the hedgehog- foe**

**Knuckles the echidna- foe**

**Tails- friend**

**Big- friend**

**Rouge- foe**

I saw them fighting each other, causing bloodshed. They didnt stop, they were like... the war.

I finally found the bow and rewrapped the cursed jewel. At once it stopped.

I fell to my knees, in shock before i felt something dampen my arm. I looked down and saw an open gash on my left forearm. My blood was oozing dark red. It appears that Serena's knife had gotten me after all...

I had to get away from this place.

I ran to anywhere, not having any place in mind. I just wanted to run.

I ran and ran and ran some more until i had to stop due to low oxygen. I looked at my surroundings, seeing where i was before gasping.

I was on Angel Island.

I saw a Chaos Emerald and strided to it. Legend sais it could take you anyywhere you wanted to go. I thought long and hard before kneeling down to write a note explaining where id gone to.

When i was done i looked at the emerald and pressed my paw to it thinking of the place i wanted to be. The next thing i knew i was there.

Planet Gershion.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mobius,

Knuckles had felt the Chaos emerald give off energy to someone, which was NOT good. He instantly teleported to it and saw a note. He picked it up.

_Dear Friends, loved ones and Knuckles,_

_I have gone to my home planet. I must save my home in order to return there and relieve you people of the burden i am._

_I do not wish for any of you to come, for you will become hurt by the new people who rule my land. They are merciess, murderous creatures._

_I hope you will not be foolish enough to come and try to stop me._

_~Love Veronica de Clawz._

Knuckles was in fear for contacted everyone and had teleported them here. They weren't happy about being woken up at two in the morning.

Knuckles did not care.

Once he explained the situation, everyone became worried except for Veronica's friends.

"Enough!" Lela exclaimed. "We musn't become rash or else there will be consequences. Veronica has hunting skills and her staff, yes, but she will need our aid. Grab your weapons and equipment. we are going to help my sister or die trying. go, go, go!"


	8. You again?

Amy grabbed her Piko hammer. Sonic grabbed his shoes. Shadow grabbed his chaos emeralds. Knuckles grabbed his gloves. Big grabbed his fishing rod. Cream grabbed Cheese. Tails grabbed his tools. Rouge grabbed her jewels. Silver grabbed his gloves. Blaze grabbed her fire. Wesley grabbed his grappling hook. Cindy grabbed her invisiblity suit. Tara grabbed her hook claws. Nicole grabbed her nebulizing gun. Benjamin grabbed his freeze ray. Emily grabbed her flame rod. Lela grabbed her lightning boomerangs and finally Bernardo grabbed his sword.

They were ready to go.

"Everyone hold onto my hand." Knuckles said as they linked hands. He though about Veronica and where she was.

After a few seconds they had completed the transfer. But all of them heard an earth shattering scream and saw a familiar figure falling from twenty feet high.

Veronica.

* * *

Before this-

I had just stepped out of the portal when i heard it- the march of soldiers.

I sneakily turned to see my people, MY people, marching. their eyes were souless and had no color, just a dulled silver.

What had happened to my home?

I turned and saw the horrifying outcome of the war.

Before the war, it was a beautiful place. There was roses and tulips and any flower imaginable. Colors bloomed everywhere you could see and the roads were a multicolored pavement. People wore unique and untraceable clothes.

Now...everything was black and white. No colors, no smiles, nothing.

I ran to the castle, where the new king and queen were to be hiding. I quickly and quietly ran up the metallic staircases to reach the throne room.

Inside, it was empty. No one was there...

...or so i thought

I was hit in the neck by a dart, one full of poison.

Damn it...

I couldn't feel my legs as they gave out...

My arms went numb...

My head was spinning...

Someone was holding me as i looked up and saw the lecherous face of the new king.

"Hello beautiful. You've been a very naughty girl... I shall need to punish you now."

I was so NOT going to go down that way. I whispered into his ear "Im naughty alright..."

That was when i brought my knee into his chin.

"You little shit!"

"Bite me." I stood, shakily

"Sssso the cat warrior princesssss hasss returned." A voice snaked in. It was the new queen. "Come to avenge your mommy and daddy, have you?"

"Damn right i have. And I'm here to take back my kingdom."

"I'm ssssorry to ssssay thisss but that won't be happening." I felt a tail grasp me in a vise grip. She held me high in the sky. "Down you go."

I was let go.

* * *

"Veronica!"

I heard my sister's voice and turned in midair to see my colleagues. not good...

I wwas falling to fast...i couldn't extend my claws...

THUD.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Everyone stood in stunned silence when the sound of their friend's body hit the ground, un moving.

Finally, Nicole, a master healer went to Veronica's body, listening to her heartbeat. Slow, but there, however it was slowing down by the minute. Finally it stopped.

Nicole's head slowly shot up to see the reason of her friend's death- the new king and queen.

Tears falling down her face as she stood angrily and growled and hissed venomously. "My friend will not die in vain."

She, along with the rest of the cats ran to the royals in anger and heartbreak. They would pay.

However, unknown to anyone, Serena popped her poodle like head out and stared at her rival. She ran to her, alerting everyone. Selena would NOT have her die like this...

_The ways of life and death, incomplete_

_You shall not go the land beneath_

_Your soul returned, your mind refreshed_

_Come now, you have not met your death_

As Selena finished her chanting, she picked her rival up, bridal style, staring into hr closed eyes.

Minutes passed, nothing.

"No,...no..."

Finally as tears were draped into her skin, Veronica's chest began to go up and down, in breathing. Her eyes slowly opened and life returned to her purple eyes. Her heart began pumping blood and her strength returned. Noticing where she was and who was holding her, she rasped "Selena?"

Selena's head popped up, tears still flowing as she saw her rival had, indeed come back from the dead. "Veronica?"

"I'm ok... I'm ok."

* * *

Veronica's pov

I slowly stood, my strength at full. I saw my friends going to the throne room and my eyes widened. They would be killed.

I looked back and yelled "Come on! This fight ain't over yet!"

And it wasn't. I had a job to finish.

I would avenge my parents and take back my kingdom and restore it without hesitating. This is MY home. And no one is going to take it away from me. ever. again.

This is MY kingdom.


	9. Its not over yet

"Charge!"

All of us were running through the castle in hopes of getting there before my friends. I could only hope we were not too late.

We were.

Emily was bleeding through the foot, Lela was cut open, Bernardo had a gash in his head, Benjamin was not breathing, Nicole was barely standing and Wesley was shot in the leg. At least the twins were ok.

"Stop it!" Everyone looked at me as i strided in. "Your battle is with me, snake."

"Very well. Fight me then." I drew my staff and concentrated on the battle. My fur became a ghostly black and silver, my pupils a light green and my staff the sword of heroes.

I am the cat warrior princess.

I strode to the reptile and sliced her scales. Blood everywhere, i did not care. I was prepared for the tail this time. I jabbed it hard and relished her screaming or pain.

I was not happy to be yanked by her husband though.

"You little brat!" He dug his open claw into my stomach and pulled out some of my organs. the pain was so intense... I managed to strike at his head with my iron claws, and he released me. But i was far from done with him. I sliced him and put him in a hold before cutting off his head.

One down, one to go.

I saw the tail before i felt it. I was immobile but i had one last trick up my sleeve. Or rather in my teeth. I bit into a scale, releasing an incurable poisonous gas into her skin. She squirmed everywhere, shrieking in pain. Her skin deteriorated, her scales falling off, one by one. Her fangs detached themselves from her jaw. Hey eyes withdrew from her socket and she went crashing down.

With me intact.

* * *

Her tail had hooked into my leg as she fell. I grabbed for something to hold myself onto as she slithered up. "If i'm going down, you're coming with me!"

I can't hold on much longer...

SMASH! CRASH!

I looked to see the twins cutting off the bind the snake had on me, severing her tail. I saw the fear in her face aas she went down _down_ **_down_. **

I saw a grappling hook being cast out at me and i grabbed it tightly. Before long, i was being hoisted up.

I was going to be ok... Or so i thought.

The rope broke.


	10. being saved isn't all that great

Normal Pov

**"AHHHHHH!"**

Everyone ran to the cliff as they heard the rope snap. There must have been too much weight for it. Veronica was screaming as she fell... AGAIN.

She was trying to hold onto something, ANYTHING. But she was slipping too fast!

As she fell, she grasped onto the only thing that could save her now. Her parents amulet. Legend says that if in dire needs, you could contact the dead with it.

She was in dire need of help.

_**Former king and queen, mother and father; HELP ME PLEASE!**_

...

...

...

...nothing...

But then! a blinding flash of light! Her eyes must have been pllaying tricks on her, fore she saw the angels of her mum and da.

_**Veronica... grab onto us and hold on tight...**_

_**Veronica, do as your father commands and grab on...**_

She as quickly as possible grabbed onto her mother's right arm and her father's left as they flew upwards into the sky- towards the castle.

* * *

THe heroes and heroines were quickly losing confidence as their friend and ally had STILL not shown herself. They began to bow their heads and cry, but then a light flashed before their eyes. Could it be?...

Soon enough two heavanly angels appeared with Veronica in their arms.

The woman was a graceful pink cat, with multicolored eyes and a small amount of freckles had occured upon her cheeks. She had a white dress and glowed pure white. The man was a Lion, and a serious- looking one at that. His eyes were pure amber and his whiskers were golden. He glowed an ominous gold and had the golden suit of armor. Both of them had multicolored wings and a halo to match.

But Veronica...

Her image of the cat warrior princess vanished and all that was left was a firey orange fifteen year old kitten, frail and shuddering. She had a shiver that wracked throughout her whole body.

Veronica was hurt and her parents were unable to heal her...

They were fading fast and quickly laid their daughter down onto the stony wall before fading completely. When they did, the amulet exploded into dust. Veronica was breathing heavily, the poison was still traveling through her body and the tail that was still impaled in her did nothing to to help.

But the fight was not over yet...

There was still the need to save her people...and with such an injury...

It would be a miracle if she could save herself.


	11. reviving

Seeing as there was no immediate danger now, The group had found a place for Veronica to rest but they were inable to undo the poison and or pull out the rest of the tai from her leg. And she could not stand without in pain.

"Ta...Tails... come here..." She rasped out, her voice near gone.

"Y-yes, Veronica?"

"When... when i first... when i first met you... I was a total bitch. You were kind and sincere to me... and i ... turned you away. You... are a good person and an amazing friend."

"Big... I'm sorry but, i can't love you... someone else already does... Her name is Emily. She's kind and smart and... and... funny. I'm sorry."

"Sonic and Shadow, both... both of you are ... true rivals, in power and love... don't stop being friends because of anything... promise me."

"Knuckles..." her voice was going fast. "I'm sorry but i ... can't love you... You need to have a duty alone... and it can't be me."

"Amy... a-and Rouge and Cream... and Cosmo and all the girls here... Don't give up... Restore my land... rescue my people... they are brainwashed soldiers." Blood began to pool at the corners of her mouth.

"Sister and... and brother... I" she gasped as her will to live began to deteriorate. "I... i love... i... i love you..."

Her head fell backward into the headboard of her bead as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Veronica was gone...

"No! No no no no! Listen, kitty kat! You are NOT dying on me! Breathe, god dammit, breathe!" Selena's voice was in hysteria as she pounded her paws into the iron bed.

"Selena, look." Knuckles whispered as something amazing happened.

Veronica's fur was slowly crumbling, ike sand in the wind. Her ears, whiskers,... everything.

Soon there was nothing lefft but an egg and a note.

it read: "_Dear loved ones, _

_If you are reading this i have just completed my eight life. As the myths are true, i do have nine live. But now only one left. I do not doubt you can save my people. But if you wish for me, figure out how to make the egg hatch. you will get a surprise indeed._

_~love Veronica de Clawz"_

"Hatch the egg?" Amy questioned. "I-i... how do we... We don't have time to hatch an egg!"

"Amy, calm down. Its... easy actually. Just think of her."

And they did.

Emily: **Come back... no one else can replace my BFF**

Knuckles: **I remember... you were so feisty when we all met for the first time. **

Amy:** I recall... You and I had a bonding week. You showed me that I can do without Sonic. Come back**

Rouge:** Oh hun... You had been so hurt and scared. if anyone deserves another chance at life, its you.**

Sonic: **When i saw you for the first time, I thought you were the RED blur... time to race home**

Shadow: **Listen kid... You and I understood pain together, with your parents and Maria... Don't let them die in vain**

Big:** Duh... Please. You and I are friends. Froggy and i miss you.**

Tails: **Miss Veronica, and I perfected the Tornado together. I need you back**

Charmy: **Fire!**

Blaze: **You and I are the kats in the wild. come home**

Silver: **All of us miss you, come back**

Vector: **Find the computer room!**

Espio: **Blend into your surroundings and come home**

Cosmo: **Plant the seeds of life and walk upon the grass of your friends**

Shade: **You're needed here**

Wesley: **Please... I ... I love you.**

Nicole:**Who am I gonna bandage up now?**

Benjamin:**Time to cheat your way back to us**

Tara & Cindy: **Meow!**

Lela: **Sis... I... I need ya**

Bernardo: **Don't cry...**

It wasn't enough. there was one more person missing...

Selena.

Selena: **I know i acted like i hated you a lot, but i was envious of you. You were the beautiful cat warrior princess that everyone lloved. But no one liked me. I was so alone. So i took out my anger on you. But... i need you.**

All at once, a red glow filled the room. Everyone looked up to hear a familiar voice.

"I'm back."


	12. The mind controlled people

"I'm back."

Everyone stared in shock in shock as the girl who they had all come to love and be friends with had died was in front of their eyes once more, breathing.

"Now let's go save my people."

* * *

I felt the immense power of my friends coursing through my veins. There was a different type of power from each of them.

A hot and fiery one from Blaze, a fast and speedy one from Sonic, an impulsive and temperamental one from Amy,... etc. You get the idea.

I jumped out of the window and landed on my feet, in front of my mind-controlled people staring at me, weapons raised.

I knew what i had to do.

"People of Gershion, lend me your ears! I am the Princess of your planet, princess cat warrior, Veronica to others. But my true name is... Phoenix."

"I was able to kill the wretched rulers of this place, the ones who murdered my parents. I know you can't remember me, but try. I am the cat warrior princess of this planet and I will restore the city. I will rebuild the land. I will save you all from your selves. But i can't do it alone."

I walked to my friends and ordered them to bow to me. "these are my new friends, from Möbius and they will aid me to restoring my home. But i ask of you: Do you accept me? Do you want your home back?"

"...Yes..."

"I said: do you want your home BACK?"

"Yes..."

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Do YOU?"

"YES!"

"Then show me! Show me your willing to help me restore, revive and rebuild! Show me!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

"I AM the new ruler of my home! Do you accept me?"

"Yes!"

"Step forward, my people!"

They stepped forward, their mind controls gone. All that was left were survivors.

"I will rebuild the city and restore the colors! I will stop any attackers and save you from war! I will restore our gems and riches! But i cannot do it alone. Will you aid me, young people of mine?"

"Yes. !"

"Then. lets. BEGIN!"


	13. Jaques

It was going to take a while.

I had a plan of doing things one at a time, who to help me with it, etc.

I also appointed people to jobs. People, like my friends, and people, like the ones i saved.

**Sonic, Tails, Knuckles- Rebuilding **

**Amy, Cream, Cosmo- floral decorations**

**Blaze, Vanilla- Cooking**

**Shade-shelter**

**Rouge-clothes**

**Shadow, Omega-123- weaponry**

* * *

Month one-

My first job was to make a new city.

I had a perfect idea. A fountain in the center of the city, different assortments of buildings surrounding it and a bunch of stuff like that. FLowers, and museums, and all kinds of stuff.

But then a MAJOR situation set in.

Since I was a queen, I needed a KING.

Whenever a new ruler is appointed, the center planet of the galaxy, CPG, begins a meeting of new rulers, so they can become,ugh, rulerS.

So, naturally, that also meant me.

I was in the meeting and a bunch of new rulers were there too. there was Princess Delia, the ice princess of Planet Snowicon. There was Princess Lille, the grassy princess from Planet Corkal. Then there were the BOYS.

"I am definitely looking forward to, ah, being with such a gorgeous gal."

"Miss de Clawz, please be careful! You're much too delicate, like a flower."

"Hey sweet thing, what is such a good-looking thing doing here?"

"I desire a kiss, malady."

At one point, I wanted to scream bloody murder.

Instead I politely excused myself and went to a porch to look at the night sky. When i was outside, i noticed a handsome male cat next to me.

He had a shiny grey coat and alluring blue eyes, like sapphires. He wore a golden vest with a silver tank underneath it. His paw contained a bouquet of flowers and smelled of cologne.

Who was he?

"Hello, miss," he said in a thick chocolately voice. "I am looking for a, Veronica de Clawz."

"That's me."

"Oh my, well, I um... I have these to give to you." He handed me the bouquet.

At that moment, a beautiful song came on. "May I have this dance, sir?"

"It would be an honor, miss."

_I see her beautiful face,_

_And i can't help myself from going in her space_

_WHen she looks at me_

_I feel so complete, and so unique_

_I feel like a new man._

_When i saw his face,_

_I just couldn't look away._

_When he looks at me,_

_I feel so complete and so unique_

_I feel like a new woman_

* * *

It is a short song about a girl and a man who love each other and can't keep away from one another.

At the end of the song, I notice it's getting late but when I look at him again, I just can't let go of his hand.

So instead I ask him questions.

"What is your name, sir?"

"I am Prince Jaques."

"From where are you from?"

"Planet Raykal."

"How do you know me?"

"Everyone knows about the young princess who was separated from her home planet, made friends, rescued her home, and is trying to rebuild it."

"Oh."

His laugh was so calm and handsome, I was mesmerized by it.

"It's beginning to darken, princess. I must say, though, I will miss you. Perhaps we could meet again?" He sounded hopeful.

"certainly."

His smile was so amazingly contagious that I mimicked it.

"I will give you my number, miss and then we can talk about meeting again."

"Sounds wonderful."


	14. Happy birthday to me

I had awoken, feeling happy and joyful. I had realised something also.

It was my sixteenth birthday today!

I took a shower, licked my self dry and looked through mmy outfits. i knew my friends would be planning something special, and i thought maybe i could meet him later.

I picked out a beautiful golden dress that stretched and reached down to my ankles and brushed my fur before putting on my crown.

When i was finished, i went downstairs and saw something that immediately ruined my good mood.

No one was there.

Did they just... forget?

I sighed and turned a corner, expecting them to jump out and yell "SURPRISE!" but no one was there. I looked everywhere; their rooms, the town, but nothing. Then i saw a note, it read:

_Dear Veronica,_

_If you're reading this, meet us at the town hall basement floor in two hours, or at 9;45. Get ready for a big surprise!_

_~Love your awesomely cool friends_

WHen i finished reading it, i looked the clock, it read 7;46.

I went to my room and discovered a new item. A paw phone, the newest cell phone. I lookedd at the contacts and smiled.

**Amy 1-708-552-3425**

**Blaze 1-800-722-0089**

**Big 1-708-291-6437**

**Cream/Vanilla 1-708-221-6709**

**Rouge 1-800-472-9764**

**Shadow 1-222-907-5545**

**Knuckles 1-708-980-7764**

**Tails/Cosmo 1-708-976-0540**

**Shade 1-708-323-4432**

**Sonic 1-708-090-6656**

**Emily 1-708-774-9807**

**Wesley 1-708-541-0076**

**Tara/Cindy 1-708-651-9927**

**Nicole 1-708-332-1267**

**Benjamin 1-708-654-0998**

**Lela/Bernardo 1-708-447-6523**

**Jaques 1-708-988-0921**

When i saw that he had his name in it already, i smiled a bit more and dialed his number.

"Ring...Ring...Ri-"

"Hello?" a raspy voice said

"Um, hey. who is this?'

"Prince Jaques. Who's calling."

"Princess Veronica."

"OH! Veronica! hey there! how are you doing?"

"Good, my friends are holding my 16th birthday party today at the town hall... i think they are at least."

"Really? you're sixteen today?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in about... five minutes. Where is your castle?"

"Its not hard to miss."

"Beep!"

Wait... he will be here... in FIVE MINUTES!

before long at all, someone knocked on my door. I ran to the door, and smoothed my dress before opening.

"Hello, my beautiful. You look amazing."

I blushed and turned away to let him in. He walked in slowly, before going to hold my hand and smirking evily.

"What?"

"Nothing. nothing at all."

what a liar.

"Princess? would it be ok if i kissed you?"

"I-i-i-i sure!" I sound stupid.

"Good." He leaned in and i did too.

My he brushed his lips barely against mine and i swear i felt like i was n heaven.

"What the-"

I turned quickly to see my friends- some confused, some pissed.

"Who. is. he?" Wesley.

"He-"

"I am Prince Jaques the III. who might you be?"

"Her boyfriend."

"What?"

"Yeah, i second that. What?"

"Shut it princess."

"Hey!"

"I think it would be best for me to leave." Wait. No!

"No, don't go!"

"I didn't realise you were such a whore, kitty kat." A whore?

"Hey," i heard Selena. "Only i call her that!"

Tears sprung into my eyes. My best friend? How could he? I stood up and quickly, but quietly, without a word, walked out of the castle. I can't believe it.

I thought about the one place someone might understand me, but i didn't want anyone to be by me right now.

I looked down and saw two people trying to call me. Wesley and Jaques.

I denied the calls and just ran to anywhere my feet would take me.

For the first time in my life, i have NEVER felt so alone.

Happy birthday to me.


	15. angst

I sat on the fountain that was in the middle of the town and saw a guitar lying around, so i picked it up and began to sing an old song.

_I was, feeling so good_

_Then you came into my life_

_Then i felt it._

_The feeling of being misunderstood._

_I cry day and night_

_Then go to sleep_

_full of fright_

_I wish i never met you_

_Cause youve done nothing but bring me trouble_

_And i wish i never met you_

_Cause_

_my life was so much better before you _

_and now i cant even control my life._

_You bring me so much strife._

_And hit my heart with tons of knives._

_So what do i do?_

_What did i do?_

_Before i met you_

* * *

When i finished my song, i stood up and left the instrument where i found it. I looked down at my phone and saw 306 missed calls. Another one popped up. and another. and ANOTHER.

I finally answered it with a sharp "What?"

"Fucking. Finally!" Wesley. He sounded drunk.

"What do YOU want, Wesley?"

"I want'cha to luv me, babes."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a bit."

"Wesley. how- I can't even talk to you right now."

"Why? Now that you're a slut,-"

"I am NOT a slut. I'm NOT you're girlfriend, nor will i ever be. I'm NOT you're 'babe'. Ok?"

"Fucking whore..."

"Goodbye Wesley."

"Beep!"

I shook my head as tears began to fall from my eyes and down my face, gritting my teeth. I was so mad...

"Princess?"

I turned around wildly and saw Jaques standing on the street, looking concerned. "Are you ok?"

"..." I shook my head 'no.'

He walked to me swiftly and wrapped his arms around my small body, feeling me shake. He caressed my head and brushed a strand of my hair away from my face as he leaned down to pick me up, bridal- style.

I buried my face into his neck and sobbed... Why would this have happened?

I was feeling bitter and sad...

"We're here."

I looked up and saw a castle of magik and realised he was a wizard prince. He put me down and led me to a garden. "What's happened to you?"

"My friend is an asshole."

He chuckled. "No comment."

"Can...can you hold me?"

"Certainly."

When i was in his lap, he turned his head to me and brushed hid lips against mine. I wanted to be able to enjoy it, but...

"Wesley, stop."

"What do you mean?" He kissed me again.

"Wesley, stop it! I know its you!" I yanked at his hair and the illusion fell away.

I was in my room, with Wesley.

"How did you know it was me?" He said, still drunk.

"Because i did."

"Mm." He hugged me tightly, pushing his lips against mine, saying "Kiss me. Damn it V, Kiss me!"

"Leave me alone! Stop it!"

"Whore!" He pushed me and i hit a case of glass, knocking it on me.

The next thing i knew was darkness.

* * *

When i woke up i felt sick, not because of medicine or anything. But because i was in my bed, naked, with Wesley next to me, also naked.

Oh shit.

"Hey sweety. How are you?" He asked me, kissing my lips before i slapped him and screamed at him.

**"GET OUT OF HERE!"**

He left and i locked my door, rapidly.

He raped me...

"Hey, hun." Rouge. "Everything ok in there?"

"Did you know?"

"Hun, he needed you and-"

"Wait. You helped him."

"We all did sugar, but-"

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU!"

I went into my closet, grabbed a dark purple cloak and went to my window, using my elbow to smash it open. Blood dripped from my elbow, but i didn't care anymore.

I was free.

I jumped down and landed on my feet. I was so mad. Emily? Cream? Big?

How could they do this to me?

I can only trust one person now...

I dialed the one person who could help me...

"The caller is no longer in service..."

no...

I had tons of questions and no answers.

Who do i trust now?

Did everyone really participate in the rape?

Where was Jaques?

Where do i go?

I had more but these four wer ethe most consistant.

Someone grabs my arm and i almost scream.. almost...

"Want to see your party now?"


	16. the party goes bad

Wesley grabs my elbow and pulls me into the town hall elevator, hitting B1. the basement. I look at him, searching his face for regret or shame.

I see none. only triumph.

He pulls me to his side, licking my face, frowning as I struggle. But hell, I want AWAY.

"We're here."

I see a party with all my so-called "friends."

"Surprise!"

I nod as he let's go and scurry to a corner, wanting it to end before it began. Everyone sighed and mingled, a few coming over to talk, but leaving when I wouldn't communicate.

"Hey Veronica!" I look up to see Amy and just put my head between my knees. "How are you? Do you like the party? How's the cake? Did you dance or anything? How's it like being 16? "

"Go away."

"Oh c'mon, look up. Princess..."

princess?

I see blue eyes... grey fur...

I shake my head... I'm hallucinating.

"What's wrong?"

"Go. away."

"You can't run from him, you know."

"Fuck off. I'm not in the mood for any of your happy and cheerful shit ok?"

"FIne."

I stand up, I swear I can still hear his laugh...

Wait... that IS his laugh...

I look up sharply and see him. He sees me at the same time. The music seems to stop and my world is still. He's walking to me, unharmed. Has he been here the whole time?

"Princess... I've missed you so much..." He picked me up by my waist and swings me around in the air. But once again, this is an illusion.

"Nice try."

Wesley puts me down and sighs. "V, look, I really like you. Why can't you see that?"

"Oh, you like me huh? And is that why you RAPED me?"

Yep, the music DEFINITELY stopped now.

"I didn't rape you..."

"Yes. Yes you did. You pretended to be Jaques, then when i discovered it, got so mad at me, you knocked me out. And raped me in my sleep. I woke up naked next to you, with just as many clothes on. What does that seem like to you?"

"I"

"I am so done with you. Now tell me: where is he?"

"I'm right here."

I look up to see a hurt grey blue-eyed cat looking at me. Is it really?...

"Is it really you, Jack?"

"'Jack?' is that my new nickname?"

"Maybe."

"Yes it is me, princess."

"I believe you."

"I must say, you look amazing as always."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

I smile then notice everyone staring at us. Wesley seems hurt I'm happy with Jack.

I notice how silent it is and yell "Isn't it supposed to be a party, people?!"

"This isn't your party." Sonic says.

"It isn't?"

"No, hun," says Rouge. "Now it is."

"I say, lets open gifts, shall we?"

"Sure."

I sat down as people passed gifts around to me. I noticed something odd, though...

I sniffed and sniffed as everyone was distracted and immediately knew what I was smelling: Death and decay.

I looked at the guests and noticed one member missing.

Wesley.

I jump up and hook a claw onto a AC gate and open it swiftly. I was right.

I found Wesley's dead body at my birthday party.

Then I heard a scream. The lights went off then came back on.

This wasn't suicide.

It was murder. How did I know this?

Because my newest friend Charlene just got killed.


	17. Detective time!

"Attention, my people! Please stay calm!"

Everyone was in mass hysteria, trying to figure out who the killer was and all that stuff. But I wasn't having it.

"I know this is a giant shock to all of you, but we have to keep calm. I will find out who the murderer is and bring him/her to justice! I swear it!"

Everyone was muttering until a small, three-year old rabbit, not Cream, came into view. "How?"

"How what?"

"How will you put the bad person to justice? You're only one person."

"Because. I am not alone."

"I have Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Big, Cream and Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, Storm, Shade, Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo, Emily, Nicole, Tara and Cindy, and Benjamin; along with my sister Leela and my brother Bernardo. And now my new friends! Jaques, Tonya, Harriot, Valerie, June, Mike and Michel, Joney Perry, Quinn, Justin, Johanna, Felishia, Gina, and all of you! SO lend me your aid and we. will. stop. this. person!

Everyone broke out into cheers and whistles and my new army came in along with my new police team.

**Army: Tonya the Turtle, Harriot the Human, Valerie the Bat, June the Human, Mike and Michel; the twin Spiders, Joney the Giraffe, Perry the Platypus, Quinn the Fox, Justin the Coyote, Johanna the eagle, Felishia the Elephant, and Gina the Goat.**

**Police: Shadow, Sonic, ROuge, Knuckles, Tails, Shade, me.**

Time to prepare for battle.

"Now I need all of you to get whatever you need and return to a safe house. Go. go. GO!"

Everyone scurried but my friends and I to get what they needed. Meanwhile i teleported to my closet in search of my special "outfit."

A black jumpsuit with a black cap. There was a gun holster on the waistline and grenade holders. I had secret compartments and things only I knew about.

It was something my great-great grandmother had and used in the ancient war of Phelops long ago.

I also had to make a few calls...

But later on...

I teleported back to the scene and began my work.

I had gloves on so I didn't contaminate the body and lifted out Wesley's dead body to see it. A cut on his lip and a bullet to his head, bruises around the throat confirmed a struggling...

I turned him over and gasped. There was a note stapled to his head. It said

"_Veronica, or Phoenix, whichever you like. See your two friends here? Both of them are hurt in the same way and they were only the first ones to go._

_I am planning a spree to kill and only one thing will stop me from doing so:You, surrendering your kingdom and bringing yourself to the Execution. _

_I will kill your friends and family. I know your weaknesses and strengths. You cannot stop me._

_Think long and hard about your decision_

_~the murderer."_

A trail of blood was in the shape of a hand at the end of it. It must have been either my friends' or the murderer.

This was NOT good.

The lights went out and someone was behind me. A rag was against my throat and I struggled to breathe.

Oh no! I am NOT going down like this!

I rapidly turned around and saw through my night vision a figure running away, I ran after them and revealed my gun yelling, "Stop! I will shoot you!"

I had to shoot him/her to get a sample of DNA. I shot him/ her in the ribs, but they didn't stop running.

Dammit to hell! They got away!

I grabbed my walkie-talkie and communicated. "Commander to blue blur, Commander to blue blur. Do you read me?"

"Hey."

"I need everyone to go the crime scene. I was just confronted by the killer."

* * *

We were all there, trying to figure out the crime scene, when someone else came up to me. It was Johanna the eagle.

"Hey, so what happened here?"

"I think I know who it is."

"Who?!"

"Bring me to the Police station. I need to see cell #207."

"You don't mean..."


	18. information

Half an hour later, I was in cell#207, in front of a very special person.

"Hello, Christina."

Christina, the werewolf, was a nasty gal. Wanted for seventy-two years due to burglary, murder, theft, fraud, kidnapping, and a lot more. But she was more than that. She was my cousin.

"What do you want, whiskers?"

"Information. Like, who is the person killing my friends? You are very good with this stuff; maybe you can help me figure it out."

"WHat are you talking about, girl?"

I looked left and right then sighed, before having to grab her by the hair and yank her forwards, making her yelp.

"Do NOT fuck with me. I want answers. NOW."

"Make me."

I narrowed my eyes and snarled. She's really getting on my last nerves. "Listen. The day I turned 16, shit began to happen. My best friend raped me and somehow learned illusion spells. He and everyone else planned it. Then at my party. Both of my friends were murdered brutally. In the same way. They had a note which of course I read and someone wants me to surrender my kingdom and be killed. Then I was attacked. Now here I am. Now what the fuck is going on around here?"

"FIne. I'll make a deal with you."

"No. I know you too well."

"You want your answers don't you?"

"You know what? This was a waste of time." I turn to leave when I hear a buzzing sound and turn around, angrily. She's gone!

Someone planned her escape!

But who would be stupid enough to do that?...

I needed answers quick.

* * *

I was at the castle again, wondering how did my life become so bad so quick? Maybe if i go to the ward, he can help me...

the ward was a 34-year-old rabbit and was an excellent wizard master too. he could bring back memories, give you powers, and what not.

I knocked twice on his door and it opened, revealing the ward himself. "May I come in?"

"Of course, of course!" He exclaimed, clapping his paws together, excitedly.

"Sir I-"

"I know why you're here! For answers, correct?"

"Yes."

"Here drink this," he shoved a dirty looking potion at me and I grimaced as I took a swallow. "Now just relax."

I fell into darkness

* * *

_"Are you ready for this?"_

_"You bet. Lets go over the plan one more time though."_

_"Sure. I kill the lights, causing confusion. You make sure the body is already disposed in the vent though so I take care of the Charlene girl. Everyone goes into mayhem and we sneak out."_

_"Then when Veronica comes back she finds the note. We send a rookie guy in after her, for distraction. She thinks Christina has the answers-but she actually doesn't yet!"_

_"Right. then we get Christina out of there and the three of us go after the kingdom, killing the ward at eight pm, tomorrow right?"_

_"Yeah. I think we can get Veronica the same time though, if we play our cards right. But the wild card?"_

_"Oh yeah! Them."_

_"Gershion will be ours!"_

* * *

I wake up with a start and immediately look at the clock. 4:32 pm. That's enough time to get my crew... but who was their wild card? Lela?

No, Lela is a master with knives. She is too smart for that... Emily?

Nah. Emily would immediately blind them with her stench... Jack?

Maybe... though I think Jack is a wizard... he should be able to defend himself...

Then who?

I would think on it later after i got my crew together.

* * *

5 pm-

"So that's it." I finished explaining.

"WHo do you think the wild card is?" I heard Cream ask sweetly.

I shook my head "I don't know."

"Wait a minute... who's missing?" I heard Nicole demand.

"Role call!" I called out.

Everyone was here except for...

I heard a scream! "No!"


	19. Time to end it!

I ran to the ward's room and saw a figure fighting with...

"Asteroid?"

Asteroid was my newest fighter. She was actually another family member, only seven years old, but had an awesome accuracy. She was a Blue russian cat and I loved the heck outta her.

Now she had a spear and a mace and was a devil.

She was fighting...

Christina.

"Take this you little runt!" I saw it in slow motion and before I could stop myself I hurled myself at my cousin just in time for the attack.

Mass chaos erupted.

There was about two hundred of Christina's murderer's and only 60 of us. This can not end well.

I decided to take on Christina and we went head to head in battle. Thrust, strike, shield, jump, dodge... it was all too familiar.

"Never change, do you, Christina?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm plenty new."

I looked as she began to change into a battle form. Her black and brown fur turned rusty-red and her teeth became sharp and terrible. Her ribs expanded as sixteen arms came from it and she howled.

I closed my eyes as I too began to change. My soul became... one with my friends, my family. I will NOT have them die in vain.

"Lets play."

* * *

Battle formation:

Tara & Cindy + Mike & Michel

Nicole + Benjamin

Lela + Bernardo

Cream & Cheese + Vanilla + Asteroid

Valerie + Rouge

Shade + Cosmo

Tails + Sonic + Knuckles

Amy + Big

Jet, Wave, & Storm + Vector, Espio, & Charmy

Serena + Quinn

Felishia + Tonya

Johanna + Harriot + Joney

Perry + Gina

* * *

All of us had gotten so fed up... Angry at these people... we show no mercy.

At one point it was just ten of the good and ten of the bad.

GOOD: Me, Asteroid, Emily, Serena, Knuckles, Shadow, Quinn, Jack, Lela and Bernardo

Bad: Christina, Felix, Zorgua, Benny, Jordan, Jennifer, Zoe, Helen, Venus, and Katherine.

The rest of us had gotten our own battle forms. Asteroid was now a white glowing cat with a spiked head and two sets of arms and legs. Emily had turned into her were skunk form, a pink and black six ft tall skunk with a lightning whip. Serena, that pooch, had now turned into a rottweiler and had the fight to show it. Knuckles and Shadow were golden. Quinn had fire seeping from his mouth and beady red eyes. Jack... wow. Jack was a black cat with silver spots and had a golden rod of ice. Lela and Bernardo were connected, fighting as one.

(A/N: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE BAD GUYS LOOK LIKE, I'M TOO LAZY. :P)

"This ends now."

"Indeed."

I lunge at her, my staff shooting out fire, ice, lightning, water, earth, air, ... everything I have I use. I transform it into a whip and curl it around Christina's many arms to have her immobile. I then make a fist and drive it into her ugly face, but she chomps on it. Blood dripping, I no longer care.

I grab an ice dagger and hurl it into her stomach and drove it upward.I will not have her destroy innocent lives... I'm taking her DOWN.

She somehow unwound herself from my grip and shoved my face into her knee, causing blood. I see a gun and so does she. We're racing to it, mad with anger. If I don't get it...

I grabbed my gun from its holster in my outfit and say "Take one more step and I'll blow your brains out."

She never listens does she?

BAM!

I watch in slow motion as Christina's blue eyes drain of life and she returns to normal. She drops to her knees and falls face forward onto the ground.

It's over. It's all over.

* * *

Two weeks later, i'm back. I had been in the hospital, having my wounds being treated well.

I was informed that most of my friends returned to their home planet and I smiled sadly, knowing it was best. I would miss them though, terribly.

Then again, i could always see them again.

I heard a knock on my door and got up from my bed, wincing as my arm had pain again. That was my worst injury. A broken arm. I had broken it when...

Yeah, too much blood and gore to describe.

I carefully open the door to reveal Jack, the sweetheart. He smiled at me shyly and asked to come in.

"Sure, come right in." I open the door some more.

He walks inside, holding my good hand and sits with me on the couch.

"You know i never got to give you a birthday present."

"Oh please. I NEVER want to think about that party again. EVER."

"Still..." he reached behind and pulled out a wrapped gift, it was wrapped in pink and grey paper.

"You shouldn't have."

"Open it."

I unwrap it and gasped.

It's a photo of all my friends and me. But it changed its picture.

Next I saw my family and I. Then a series of pictures showing adventures that I had. But then the last picture I cried at.

It was of me and Jack, but then 4 words popped up: WILL YOU MARRY ME?

"Oh... oh my goodness... Jack..."

"I have something i need to tell you." He got down on one knee. "Phoenix de Clawz, I've known you longer than just a few weeks. You and i used to be best friends in our earlier years. I was that nerdy cat no one liked, Jack Dooris, but you were my best friend. When we got seperated, i never stopped thinking of you. And then you came back. I changed my look, but not me. Will you, Veronica, marry me?"

"Jack... of course i will..."


	20. Wedding preperations

The wedding would be held soon on planet Möbius, so I could see all of my friends and everyone. Plus, I thought that unless there was any real danger on Gershion, maybe Jack and I could settle down here...

I called everyone. And by everyone I mean, Serena, Valerie, Quinn, Johanna, Joney, Justin, Tonya, Harriot, Mike & michel, Perry, June, Gina, Felishia, Emily, Nicole, Tara & Cindy, Benjamin, Bernardo, Lela, Asteroid, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Jet, Wave, Storm, Rouge, Shade, Cosmo, Tails, Cream & Cheese, Vanilla, and Big & Froggy.

I was so excited and happy. I rushed over to Mobius and was immediately tackled by a giant purple creature...

"Big!"

"Yay! Froggy and I missed you!"

"I missed you too, big guy! Now lemme up!"

After he let me up I noticed he too had been bandaged. he had a giant cut on his forehead but other than that, he was unharmed.

"Well well, kitty kat!"

"Hey Serena!"

"I heard you were getting hitched."

"I am."

"Well, you're going to need a dress for it."

"Yeah... that's why i'm here..."

"Don't worry, Serena to the rescue! C'mon!"

I was taken to Serena's shop, _Serena's fabrics, colors and clothes. _Ever since she came back to this planet, she opened up a boutique. She was doing quite well with it, last i heard.

"Ok... a white dress... frills... long and pouffy... mmhm... your total is... $114.79. "

"Say what now?"

"You heard me. Hey you may be my friend now, but i have a job too, you know."

"Fine." I handed her $120. "Keep the change."

"Thanks."

I had my dress... now to head over to Amy's place for decorations.

* * *

I opened her door and saw Amy and sonic... making out...

"Give a girl some air!" I smirked.

The two broke away, faces flushed. "V-veronica"

"Hey guys. Ames, i need some decorations for the wedding if you don't mind."

"Not at all!"

So after i got the decorations, I had to stop by the cater- aka, Vanilla.

* * *

I went up to Vanilla's home and knocked politely on her door. Before long, a motherly rabbit stood at the door, smiling sweetly.

"Good day, Veronica! It is always a pleasure to see you. Please, come in."

I smiled and stepped inside, enjoying the smell of freshly baked cookies and brownies and other sweets. I asked if i may have something to eat because i have not eaten for two weeks. That battle really got me.

Vanilla noticed my skininess and gasped. "Oh my lord! Now Veronica, I want you to sit down while i get you something to eat. Do you like grilled cheese and tomato soup?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, good... how about some delicious milk for you to drink and an apple..."

"Miss. Vanilla you don't have to."

"Oh hush now! I would be a horrible hostess if I didn't offer you food to eat after you risked your life for your own planet!"

"If you insist..."

Half an hour later, I felt like i had eaten a house. "Miss Vanilla, I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

"What is it, sweety?"

"Well... as you know, I'm getting married in a few weeks, and I wanted you to be my caterer."

"EeeeeeeeeK! Of course i will, little lady!"

"Thank you, Vanilla. I should, yawn... be going to... Zz"

"Oh dear me..."

"I had definitely passed out. Due to exhaustion and not some life threatening battle for once.

* * *

When I had awoken, I was in a house, on a couch, covered in a blanket and lying on someone's lap. I looked up and saw Vanilla sleeping softly.

I remembered. I had been too tired to continue on to the next destination that I had passed out, and Vanilla, the sweetheart, had taken care of me.

She is too sweet and nice to others...

I carefully got up and put a blanket on top of the dear and quietly left, leaving behind a thank you note.

I still had so much to do!

* * *

I ran to Shadow's house and knocked three times before the door opened. Shadow stood, with a smile and said "Hey there."

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure thing."

I came inside and sat down on a couch before talking. "Shadow, as my dearest friend, I was wondering if you would be the best man at my wedding..."

"Are you kidding? of course I will!"

**(A/N: to save time, I will show the list of everyone's jobs)**

* * *

Jobs

_Knuckles- body-guard_

_Shadow- Best man_

_Rouge- seating_

_Cream and Asteroid- flower girls_

_Tail's- Ring Bearer_

_Emily- Maid of honor_

_Everyone else is either guests or bridesmaids/groomsmen_


	21. Wedding night

It's time.

I look at my dress, and smile. I'm getting so nervous...

SInce my father is inable to walk me down the aisle, Bernardo does. I swear he's crying...

I walk up next to my lifetime partner and grab his hand as ii look behind me. Lela, Amy, Emily, Rouge, Cosmo, Shade, Nicole, Tara & Cindy, and Serena are my bridesmaids. Sonic, Big, Benjamin, and Bernardo are the groomsmen. Tails is the ring bearer and Cream and Asteroid are my flower girls. I can't help but thing something isn't right...

Probably paranoid...i hope...

I look back to the guests and smile. I see Charmy, Vector, Espio, Blaze, Silver, Jet, Wave, Storm, Mighty, Valerie, Quinn, Gina, Felishia, Perry, Harriot, Tonya, Joney, Justin, Johanna, Mike & Michell, and June. Plus all of my husband-to-be's friends... I see Wendy, Carlos, Dustin, Dallas, Katrina, Molly, Riley, Zachary, Shauna, Nina, Ina, Edward, Jennifer and Darlene.

I face thhe officiant, the ward, and breathe in a deep breath.

"I, the Ward, of Gershion am here today due to these two marrying. Do you, Jaques, take Phoenix de Clawz as your lawfully married wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Phoenix de Clawz, take Jaques Dooris, as your lawfully married husband?"

"I do."

"If anyone has anything to object, speak now or forever hold your peace..."

nothing.

"I hereby pronounce you man and wife. Jack, my boy, you know what to do!"

My new husband turned to me and smiled widely before uncovering my veil and kissing my lips...

But something went wrong...

I was grabbed from him and someone twisted my bad arm behind me as they pointed the barrel of a gun at my head. "Anybody move and I'll blow her fucking brains out!"

I had had enough of all this drama!

I bowed my head and swiftly kicked whoever's leg, making him lurch. I took his arm and broke it quickly, thus making him scream. Knuckles ran up to me and took the man outside, doing who knows what.

I just huffed, fixed my dress, and turned to my husband, saying "Lets go home."

* * *

Later that night-

I just got settled into out new home. It was a beautiful place on Mobius and it was next door to Shadow's and Knuckles.

I walked inside and i swear, my jaw touched the floor.

there was wax candles everywhere and rose petals leading to a bedroom. I heard soft music and I guessed this was what my husband had planned for us...

I walked into our room and saw him lying on the bed, naked and i felt myself blush as he saw me. "Well well. Come here."

I walked over to him, blushing like mad and sat down on the bed. He looked me in the eyes and layedd me down as he started to unrobe me.

**(This part is rated M for a reason people!)**

He undid my dress and took off my bra and undies. He wolf-whistled as he looked at me and i blushed, looking away.

I saw him go into a drawer and take out a bottle of oil... lube. As he slathered himself with it, i remembered something...

_I saw Wesley hovering over me, naked with a hungry look in his eyes. He rubbed my breasts... and kissed me deeply. He began to shove into me, unrelentinglessly. I screamed and screamed but he just kept moaning with every scream i made. He sucked my nipples and put me on his dick... He forced me to ride him, kissing me so much and whispered to me words of lust. As he cummed, i thought it was over. it wasn't. He put his rock hard dick in front of my mouth and shoved it it, fucking my mouth. WHen he cummed for a second time, he leaned down and stuck his tongue into my vagina, cleaning me roughly. Tears came from my cat eyes as i pleaded it to stop. He never did. _

I blinked rapidly, tears running down my face as i began to cry. Jack wasnt like that... right?

"Honey? Are you ok?"

"..." I looked away and everything seemed to click for him.

He slowly slid his dick in me, and i began to stop crying and looked him in the eye. He leaned up and kissed me deeply, passioniately. I began to respond to him and he went a bit faster, hitting my prostate. He was groaning and i was moaning loudly. He was going so fast...

Just as i was going to cum he stopped and pulled out. He picked me up into his arms and kissed me, deeply. His dick pressed against my stomach and i felt him push into me, even hard than before.

Before long we cummed together, screaming each other's name.

Soon after, we passed out in each other's arms.


	22. Pregnant X3

The next day, I feel something moving inside my stomach and immediately I know why.

"Honey... Jack wake up..."

"Hmm?"

"Jack? I'm pregnant."

"..."

"Honey?" I turn over. He's asleep!

"Jaques!"

"Hmm? What?"

"Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Jack, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**month one**

Jack's POV

I wake up to the sound of hurling and groaning. I get out of bed to make my way to the bathroom when I see my wife crouching at the toilet.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Fucking fabulous."

"What's the matter?" I ask behind her.

"What do you think? I have morning sickness..."

"Oh..."

* * *

**month two**

"When you're at the store pick me up some avocado's, green beans, deviled eggs, bacon, lemonade, pancake syrup, oatmeal, and rice. I have a craving for rice"

It's month #2 now and she's having odd cravings.

"Also some pigs feet..."

Help me, lord.

* * *

**month three**

"Isn't it a nice day outside? Don't talk to me, I hate you! I'm so sorry, i didn't mean it..."

Now she's having mood swings. Sometimes she can really be random...

"I wanna pickle!"

sigh...

* * *

**month nine**

"Fuck!"

We are at the hospital and Veronica's in labor. Her swearing has gotten so bad, tractor men are flinching at it.

"Honey, relax."

"How the fuck am i supposed to fucking relax, jackass? I'm fucking have a fucking kid pop out of my fucking vagina! Don't tell me to fucking RELAX!"

"Yes dear..."

She's in so much pain, and I'm having my hand turn purple by how tight she's holding it. Then i hear it.

"Meow?"

"Meow?"

"Meow?"

Triplets!

The first one is a purple and brown spotted kitten, with orange eyes. The second kitten is black and white, male. And the third is a mix of us. It's fur is silky and half red and half grey. One of it's eyes are blue, the other purple.

I hand the kittens to my wife who is cooing over them.

* * *

Veronica's POV

"What's their names?" I hear him ask me.

I look at the first born kitten and think about it. "Kaytlin." I ponder at the second one and decide on "Lucas." But the third one...

"Caroline."

I look at my greatest accomplishments who are looking at me and smile. This is going to be a good day.


	23. Kidnapping!

The kittens grow at an alarming rate.

Kaytlin is already standing up and talking, at only a week old. Lucas is having a harder time standing, but he has my motor mouth. However, about Caroline... SHe's refuses to do anything but sleep and cuddle.

But im fine with that.

I'm not the only one who's got kids now though.

Shadow and his friend Omega-123 adopted a automaton/hedgehog and named her Sabrina. Amy and Sonic now have a purple-ish hedgehog, Hugh, that is best friend's with Knuckles and Shades' kid, Darwin. Tara and Cindy have mated with Mike and Michel and have the cutest little cubs. Lela and Benjamin are really hitting it off and Bernardo and Nicole have a black lioness named Cassandra.

I am not ok though with the fact someone is trying to date Caroline though.

His name is Ezekial and he's the nephew of Rouge. He has taken a shine to my baby girl and is trying to woo her.

Meanwhile im tryng not to kill him for it.

This morning, Caroline stood up and walked on her own! But she fell and guess who caught her? Zeke!

I was furious.

* * *

"Mommy?" I heard Lucas say.

"Honey, why are you still up? It's past your bedtime."

"I can't sleep. I think someone's outside..."

"Why do you say that?"

"I feel like someone's watching me."

I put him in my arms and grab a flashlight from behind me to check outside. I search the bushes and the trees, but no one's there.

"See? no one's out there. Now go to bed."

"But-"

"AHHHH!"

I run as soon as my ears register the sound and see that Caroline's room is trashed. Lamp's broken, glass everywhere and a note is left behind.

_If you want your kid back, come alone to Rd. 882. I'm waiting and your kid isn't getting any safer_

_~Ps. Bring no weapons and no ONE. _

There is a knife in the note. SOmeone took my kid...

"Mommy? Where's Caroline?"

"I dunno pumpkin. I'll be back soon, ok? Tell your father that I'm going to rd. 882 ok?'

"Ok mommy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then i'm gone.

* * *

I run all the way there, anger fueling me. Its bad to piss me off but when my kid's in danger? Then. you. fucked. up.

"Mommy!"

I turn around expecting my little girl to run to me but when i see nothing, i become confused. "Mommy!"

"Where ar eyou?"

"Over here!"

I look to the direction of the voice and gasp.

It the flesh is someone i used to know. His fur is just as shiny and his eyes just as bright and blue. His brown glasses shone in the light of the moon and his teeth were sharp as ever.

"...Wesley?"


	24. Can it be

"...Wesley?"

"Ello love. Miss me?"

"How? Who? What? When? Where? Why?"

"How: I was revived. Who: by Christina. What: i'm alive. When: a couple months ago. Where: Planet Gershion. And WHy: Cause im still in love with you."

I saw him hold Caroline by the shoulder and grin... what did he want from me?

"Put her down. I'll do whatever you want."

"I know you will. Because you love me right?"

"Yeah, sure. Just put her down."

"Not until you are mine."

"What do you want?"

"Sex. Then your love. Then? We'll see. But if you don't, i have no problem having sex with Caroline here."

He is FUCKED UP.

"Please. don't do this."

His hand went under her dress and she screamed in pain...

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I-i'll do it. Just don't hurt her."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

Suddenly he's in front of me and kissing me, pinning me down and handcuffing me. He snapped his fingers and teleported my daughter away. I put my head down and cried as he teleported us to his place.

He put me down and attacked my mouth before unclothing me. "Last time, you were unconscious. This time, you'll respond to me. Got it?"

I nodded mutely as he crawled on top of me and sucked on my neck. While he did this, he pinched my nipple, growling. I knew he wanted a reacton so i half heartedly moaned.

He liked it but not enough so he bit my neck harder and harder till it bled. I moaned louder and he seemed satisfied because he stopped biting me. He sat up and kissed me hard enough to push me down as i cried harder. He noticed my tears but continued to pry open my legs before licking his lips hungrilly and went to kiss me again...

...But got punched in the face instead.

I looked up when i heard a thud and saw my kids and Rouge and Jack too.

"I'm getting real tired of your bullshit!' It was jack.

Jackk pounced on him as Rouge uncuffed me, leaving behind giant bruises. "Hun?"

"I'm ok... I'm ok..."

I saw Caroline go up to the traitor and pressed her palm against his head and he stilled as she mouthed words. Finally she stopped and pulled away. His eyes became clear and no longer foggy as he looked around the room, his eyes setting on me as his hand clapped over his mouth.

"I fixed him Mommy!"

"WHat do you mean, Care-bear?"

"He was all crazy!"

"V, I I'm so sorry. I didn't- wouldn't..."

It made sense... Christina made him rape me once, then revived him in a crazy, manipulated state of mind...

"It's ok. You didn't mean to."

I went up to him and gave him a hug and he began to cry in my arms, apologizing crazily.

I knew something though. I had my friend back.


	25. I must know

Once everyone knew what happened, all was forgiven, though Jack still gave him 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-so-much-as-breathe-in-my-family's-direction' looks.

Caroline was begining to harness her powers and had now controlled enough power to fly high in the sky. It was amazing and adorable as Rouge and Tails gave her lessons in flying. Knuckles taught her and the others self-defense and Blaze taught her how to use her warrior powers.

But still that damn boy was astounded by her.

Zeke never wasted a second when around her, and luckilly i was not the only one upset with that. Luke was anfry.

Like this morning...

{flashback}

"Hello? Mrs. V? Is Caroline home?"

It was seven A.M and somehow Zeke had gotten past me and into her room only to find her absent.

"No she isn't." God i wanted to rip his head off.

"Where is she then?"

This is when Lucas walked inside.

"Hey man, what are you doing in my house, exactly?"

"Looking for Caroline. Do you know where she is?"

"Dude, get out. I don't want you by my sis."

"No."

"Get. OUT!"

The next thing i knew, Lucas had Zeke pinned to the floor by the collar and stradlling his hips, looking pissed off. WHich is when i intervened.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

I escorted Zeke to the door and made him leave.

{present day/time}

I was at Gershion, trying to fix my city when I heard a familiar caw

"Shriek!"

I turned to the noise and smiled at the sight of my famly's royal animal, the Phoenix.

I walked up to her and stroked herr beak, soothing her. "Hey girl. What's wrong?"

Phoenix dropped a scroll into my hand and cawed again. I raised my eyebrows as i unwrapped the scroll, frowning.

_Dear Veronica de Clawz,_

_I understand you want information about your family that no one can give you. I can. I can also show you who your so-called friends really are._

_I don't want anything but your appearance at the town hall floor 121 in two hours. Be there._

Someone knew about my family? My friends?

I know it was two hours away but i couldnt wait for the time to pass so i just went directly there. I saw a figure in a trench coat, sipping coffee and looked me in the eye. She- it hink it was a she- got up and sat down next to me.

"Do you want the information?"

"Why else would i come?"

She nodded slowly and slipped me a file before dissappearing- literally.

I looked at the documents in my hands and opened them slowly...


	26. Agent W

I opened up the first file marked "the de Clawz family information". I saw pictures of my family and smiled before realising that these were from hundreds of generations. I began reading:

**Amanda de Clawz- one of the greatest queens in history. Mother of Lela, Bernardo and Phoenix de Clawz. Death: bullet to the head.  
Brendon de Clawz- the greatest feline warrior ever. Had been in three wars. Death: knife to the heart.**

I didn't want to read about them when I saw my file.

**Phoenix "Veronica" de Clawz- Current queen of Gershion and mother of Caroline, Lucas, and Kaytlin de Clawz and wife to Jaques Dooris. Known to be quick and agile as well as fierce and ruthless. Weapons: whatever she finds. Powers: Elemental magic in staff. Adopted to Amanda and Brendon de Clawz. **

adopted?!

I moved onwards and saw my friends

**Serena Harlem- traitor to her own kind and banished to Möbius for two hundred years for treason. Known to be savage and cunning. Weapons: knives. Powers: Dark magic. **

**Valerie Night- A rebel due to prison and has become an angry bat. Known to use her wit and charm to lure victims to their death. Weapons: claws. Powers: Charm-speak.**

**Tonya Shell- a mechanic genius. Has been charged with firing missiles and denotating grenades and bombs. Weapons: shell. Powers: mechanics.**

**Mike and Michel- twins who have robbed banks and have been called the Nightmare Twins. Weapons: teeth, acid webs. Powers: webbing**

I had seen enough!

I was hardly breathing as tears ran down my face when I closed the file and tucked it into my arms as I walked into my teleporter and chose my destination: Möbius.

* * *

I went to my siblings and screamed "Why didn't you tell me!"

They were both shocked at my outburst and stood, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted!"

"How did you..."

I threw the file at them angrily and shouted "Is there anything else I should know!"

"Please, sis calm down."

"No! And don't call me that!"

I ran out of the room after snatching the file from my so-called sister's hands and went to see if what i know is true.

* * *

"Banishment, huh?!"

"Robbed a bank!"

"Rebelling? Prison!"

"Missile, grenades, and bombs!"

Everyone stood at me in guilted silence. I wonder...

"Let's see what else there is!... Oh look! Johanna, you tried to kill and murder in sixteen states! Felishia, you destroyed a whole town! Quinn, Harriot... everyone kept this..."

I snarled at the fact none of them denied the truth of the file.

I ran off, into the forest and went to calm down as i read some more.

**staff of tigers: a staff made from elemental objects and handed down from generation to generation, all the way from the 800's. Can be used to transport and do magic as well as many other things.**

I never knew that...

I held out my weapon and concentrated deeply as my energy mixed with the power of the staff. I imagined a fist of water and opened my eyes to see a giant hydraulic fist and gasped as the fist dissolved into mist.

I wonder...

I grabbed the files again before gasping.

they were empty!

Just then I fell into the ground as I saw Wesley stalk in front of me panting.

"Shit!"

"Wes-Wesley? Why'd you..."

"Oh shitshitshitshitshit! Shit!"

"What is it?"

Then i notice a file that had his name in it as i look down and try to grab it. But he stomps down hard on my hand and i winch.

"Sorry... but i can't let you know anymore than you already do..."

"What are you talking about? What did you do?"

"You'll never know."

And then, everything was black.

* * *

"Yoo hoo! V, wake up!"

I open my violet eyes to see a smiling Wesley and ask "Ugh...What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember going to Gershion to check up on the family pet... what happened?"

"On your way home, you somehow crashed and got a of it."

"For real?"

"Yeah. When you got here, since you were injured, you made random accusations about everyone. But don't worry, i settled it down."

"Phew. Thanks man, you're a life saver."

He smiles and nods before leaving.

* * *

Wesley's POV

"Is it done?"

I'm on the phone again. I have to keep this guy up to date with Veronica.

"Yeah, I wiped her memory clean from finding the files and the she remembers is going to check on her royal bird and i helped her fill in the blanks."

"And the files?"

I look at my fireplace and nod. "Burned to ashes."

"Good, good. We can't keep this up much longer you know? She's bound to figure it out."

"Don't worry. If that happens, I'll dispose of her."

"See you around agent W. Its been good talking to you."

"Same here, agent 333. Same here..."


End file.
